1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device case; more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device case with a hanging lug which can withstand a high load.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, electronic devices (such as computers or touch-screen devices) provide a certain amount of convenience and entertainment; therefore, the consumer usually uses such electronic devices in the office or at home. A common electronic device has a case and a circuit board. The case has a hanging lug structure, and the hanging lug structure is used for allowing the screw to lock the circuit board such that the circuit board can be combined with the case stably.
The hanging lug structure of the prior art is produced by cutting a rectangular sheet from the case and bending the sheet such that part of the sheet is perpendicular to the case to form a supporting board. The other part of the sheet is parallel to the case to form a top board, the top board is vertically connected to the supporting board, and the top board has a screw hole. A screw can pass through the screw hole of the top board and the circuit board for locking, such that the circuit board can be combined with the top board of the hanging lug structure. However, when locking the screw, if the assembler applies too much force, the sheet of the top board or the supporting board may be deformed easily; such deformation can diminish the overall structural strength of the case or the stability of the combination of the circuit board and the case.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new case of the electronic device with a hanging lug which can withstand a high load.